


I've Got a Picture of You

by thequeergiraffe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Weecest, choose-your-own-adventure, quite explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeergiraffe/pseuds/thequeergiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I shouldn’t be watching this', he thought, as Sam’s hand worked steadily. Sam’s bottom lip was between his teeth, and he huffed out an unsteady, impatient breath. 'Oh God, I should not be watching this.'</p><p>---<br/>Dean comes back to the motel to discover Sam having a little fun of his own. What happens next is up to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Picture of You

**Author's Note:**

> The links at the bottom will take you to my build-a-fic Tumblr, where you continue on your adventure. It's easier to do it that way than to attempt to set the entire thing up here.

“Sam?” Dean set Dad's case of beer down on the little table by the window. “Sammy?”

The Impala was gone, which meant Dad was out. But he wouldn't have taken Sam with him, not without waiting for Dean. Besides, Dean could hear water running in the bathroom, along with another sound, something he couldn't place but which struck him as familiar.

Dean grinned wickedly. Whatever Sam was doing in there couldn't be too personal (the door was slightly cracked, a swath of murky light painting the filthy motel carpeting), which meant Sam was fair game. Time to test little Sammy's instincts and put their hard hours of sparring and stealth training to good use. He crept towards the bathroom door on feather-light feet, his breaths shallow and silent.

Behind the door, Sam let out a small groan that made Dean pause. If Sam was on the crapper, Dean really didn't want to slam the door open. On the other hand, it could be funny as hell. He debated inwardly for a moment, then took the last few steps and peeked in.

The shower was running, but Sam wasn't in it. Dean stared and stared, his breath caught in his throat and his blood going hot.

Sam was sitting on the closed toilet, dripping wet, with his dick in one hand and a photo of Dean in the other. The picture was worn on the edges, and Dean recognized it instantly; Sam had taken it himself, the summer he'd spent carrying a camera around constantly and calling himself a photographer. 

It took longer than it should have for Dean to piece together what was happening, and when he did he had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep from gasping out loud. He felt a little bit sick and way too hot, sweat already beginning to pool at his temples as his mouth went totally dry.

 _I shouldn't be watching this_ , he thought, as Sam's hand worked steadily. Sam's bottom lip was between his teeth, and he huffed out an unsteady, impatient breath. _Oh God, I should not be watching this._

_What should I do?_

 

[[Keep watching.]](http://thequeergiraffe2.tumblr.com/post/45249391559/more-dean-was-paralyzed-completely)

[[Leave the motel room as quickly as possible.]](http://thequeergiraffe2.tumblr.com/post/45249422474/more-the-sick-feeling-was-growing-leaving)

[[Walk into the bathroom and confront Sam angrily.]](http://thequeergiraffe2.tumblr.com/post/45249480799/more-the-shock-wore-off-disgust-and-fury)

[[Walk into the bathroom and touch Sam.]](http://thequeergiraffe2.tumblr.com/post/45249330997/more-fuck-dean-sammy-gasped-from-behind)


End file.
